Slumber Party
by Vx Tao Ren xV
Summary: By: Harpie Angel... What happens when Yugi miraculously gets everyone to attend a slumber party? Warnings for well.. general insanity, chaos and shounen-ai..


"Slumber Party"

-Harpie Angel

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh!, and Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.. and no one else.. so no lawsuits, please..

"Author's" Note's: Please note.. this is not my fanfiction, although I may have edited it a little, it belongs to Harpie Angel.. and the only reason I'm posting it is because she does not have the internet. 

-Vx Tao Ren xV

***

"Slumber Party"

October 12, Friday, 3:00 pm.

Yugi and Yami Yugi were home form school.

Yugi and Yami Yugi: Hello Grandpa.

Grandpa: Oh, Yugi, Yami. You both got a letter in the mail from one of your friends. 

(Grandpa hands Yugi and Yamitheir letters.)

(Yugi and Yami open their letters in confusion about why theirs friends would send them letters.)

Yugi: (Reading the letter out loud) You are invited to my October 13th Slumber Party. If you have any games you would like to play, bring them. Come at 8:00 pm. Your friend, Ryou. Oh, Grandpa, can me and Yami go?

Grandpa: Well sure, but don't go to bed too late or eat a lot of junk food.

Yugi: Alright, Hey Yami, are you excited?

(Yami had a confused look on his face)

Yugi: What's wrong Yami?

Yami: Ah.. What's a Slumber Party?

(Yugi falls over in shock)

Yugi: Yami, you never went to sleep-overs in your time or even heard of them?

Yami: Yugi, have you ever heard any tales of Pharaohs going to Slumber Parties or sleep-overs or whatever?

Yugi: Ah.. You have a good point there. Well then, at a Slumber Party, you go over to your friends house and you have a party and you spend the night. 

Yami: In their house!?

Yugi: Ya

Yami: With them!? (Thinking you sleep with them)

Yugi: Yap

Yami: I hope Anzu is not coming. (Afraid he might have to sleep with her)

October 13th at Ryou's house

(Yugi and Yami arrive with three duffles and sleeping bags.)

(Mai, Honda, Otogi, Malik, Yami Bakura, Ryou, and Anzu were there.)

(Mai was near the couch, Honda was on the opposite side of the couch. Next came Malik and Yami Bakura whose sleeping bags were next to each other. Ryou was near the T.V. and Anzu was sitting on the couch waiting for Yugi and Yami to place their stuff on the floor space.)

(Yugi places his mat in the corner of the room and Yami places his stuff near the heater which was where Yugi sat.)

(Jounouchi walks through the door with four crates of beer. Then finally walks in with his duffle and sleeping bag.)

Jounouchi: Man Ryou, you have a lot of people here. Maybe I should have brought more drinks.

Ryou: How did you get them?

Jounouchi: It was easy. I went behind a Budweiser truck and just took them. 

Ryou: Cool. I have two more people coming. Sit.

(Jounouchi picks the spot next to Mai.)

(After Jounouchi picked his spot, Seto walks in, peering his head through the door first.)

Seto: I only thought a few were coming.

Ryou: I did not know you would even dare to come.

Seto: Mokuba told me that I needed to socialize more with others. "Spend more quality time with others." (Makes fun of the subject by quoting it with his fingers.)

(Seto places his mat near Yami.)

(Yami sighs with relief about the fact that Anzu can sit next to him and that Seto was near him. He was happy.)

Ryou: (Stands up) Let's get unchanged into our sleeping clothes. 

(Malik looked at the bathroom and shuttered at the thought if it were dirty, for it was bad enough that he had to sleep on the floor.)

(Once everyone got changed, everyone looked at each other's rediculous pajamas and all was quiet.)

(Malik had black pajamas. Yami Bakura had red pajamas that said, "Kill the Devil's Minions" on it and had a picture of a guy holding a gun to a squirrel's head. Mai had pink pajama pants and a white high-cut shirt that said, "Sexy Bitch Here.. Get Her While She's Hot" on it. Honda had dark blue boxers and a white T-shirt. Yugi had purple pajamas, for it was his favorite color. Ryou had dark blue pajamas with sleeping angels on could beds sucking their thumbs. Yami had yellow pajamas with small Black Magicians all over it. And Seto wore royal blue silk pajamas.)

(Then suddenly Pegasus walks in with a Funny Rabbit doll and had red silk pajamas on.)

Yami Bakura: No...No...Die...Die... (Chucks a knife, which goes through Pegasus' head which causes him to fall to the floor dead.)

Yami Bakura: (Sees everyone stare in shock) Oops. Ah.. nobody saw that, okay?

Anzu: Yami Bakura, you killed Peagsus.

Yami Bakura: Uh... No, the knife killed him. (Slowly explaining the incident) I did nothing. I just threw the knife and it went into that direction. Ryou, help me throw him out the window into the dumpster. 

Anzu: But you killed Pegasus...

(Yami Bakura chucks the knife at Anzu, killing her the same way.)

(Everyone applauded the action, except for Ryou.)

Ryou: Aw man. Bakura, no more killing here. 

Yami Bakura: Now don't you start.

Ryou: I'm not starting. Close the door and let's get rid of them.

Yami Bakura: But can I--

Ryou: No!

Yami Bakura: But please...

Ryou: No!

Yami Bakura: But just for...

Ryou: No! No! No! Now stop it before I call the cops and get you arrested for killing two people.

Yami Bakura: (Angry and frustrated) Grr.. alright. 

Yami Bakura: But none of you saw anything, or else.

Yugi: Not me.

Honda: I was not conscious of the event ever occuring.

Mai: I was just here sleeping over.

Malik: Aww man! We didn't even get a chance to remove their organs!

Yami: I didn't see a thing.

Seto: Whatever.

Jounouchi: (Walks in wearing a thong) I was in the kitchen.. What happened?

Everyone: (Turned and looked at Jounouchi)  ::blinks::  Never mind Jounouchi.

Jounouchi: What? What? Who wants a drink?

(Everyone raised their hands except for Seto and Yami Yugi, who leant over to Yugi.)

Yami: I don;t think we should have any.

Yugi: Ah.. come on Yami. Have fun, try one.

Yami: Okay, one.

Yugi: That's the spirit.

Yami: (Sarcastically) Ha ha.. very funny.

2 Hours Later

(Loud music was being played and Mai was stripping to the music for Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou, and Yugi. Malik and Yami Bakura were going at it in Ryou's room. And Yami, who had about twenty full cans of beer, was dancing to the music and then fell down in front of Seto laughing. Seto was watching in astonishment and shock at how drunk everyone got and how stupid they were acting. [Seto had no drinks.])

Yami: (On the floor drunk) (Stares into Seto's eyes and giggles ina very drunk way) Seto Kaiba, you are a beautiful man and I love you. 

(Yami then gets up, goes to the bathroom, and throws up.)

(Seto opens his eyes wide in terror, gets up, pulls himslef together, and goes to the bathroom to see if Yami was alright.)

(Yami was on the floor still giggling.)

Yami: (turning his head to Seto, pointing his finger up in the air and giggled.) This was the best slumber party I ever had. Oh wait.. this is the only slumber part I had. (Laughs)

Seto: (Sighs) Come on Yami.. up. (Picks Yami up and lays him beside his sleeping bag, putting him inside it.) Go to sleep. 

Yami: Okay (Still drunk, but goes straight to sleep.)

Seto: He's not the only one who is going to wake up with a headache tomorrow. (Goes into his sleeping bag. There is then a knock on the door.)

Police Officer: Police, open up!

(It was the police. Seto grabbed a blanket and covers his and Yami's head, as well as their sleeping bags, placing duffles in between so that it would appear as if the blanket were on a flat surface.. Although Yami's hair was not helping.)

(Seto watched from a small opening in the blanked as everyone got arrested [But told to put their clothes on first.])

(Yugi's hair was buzzed to a flat piece, making his head look more boxy. Mai refused arrest even though she was butt-naked and refused to get dressed. So the forces dressed her and took her and everyone else [except for Malik and Yami Bakura, who were under the bed behind some boxes.])

(Once they were all gone, Seto came out.)

Seto: How is this a slumber party if I don't get any sleep?

Yami: (mumbled) Go to sleep Kaiba.. Hmm...

Seto: Okay. (Goes to sleep.)

The Next Morning

Seto: (Gets up) Oh what a nightmare.

Yami: Ah, you said it. My head... 

(Seto realizes that it wasn't a dream.)

Seto: That's it. I'm going home, and I'm never coming out without armed guards and will shoot anyone who comes within even 5 feet of me.

Yami: Wait-- I don't understand.

Seto: Yami. You almost died you fuckin' moron.

Yami: Oh. Thanks for helping me. 

Seto: Don't mention it...**EVER!!!**

Yami: Please don't go. 

Seto: I'm leaving. Bye.

(Yami runs over, grabs Seto and kisses him on the lips.)

(Seto starts twitching.) (He then walks into the bathroom to get changed in two seconds and left.)

Yami: (Crying) Why?! A whole night with him and I didn't even get to spend the night with him!

(In the background, you can hear Malik and Yami Bakura still going at it.)

The Kaiba Mansion

(Seto walks in with the newspaper and goes to his room.)

Mokuba: (Runs to the door) Big brother, how did it go?

Seto: (Talking through the door) Mokuba, if you ever tell me to go to any parties in order to socialize with that group again, I will kill you. 

(In the newspaper that Seto had brought in, there was an article about 5 young drug attics who were arrested last night after a complaint about loud music was made. Their names were "Pot-Head Blondey", "Weed Giant", "Boom Shell Betty", "Whitey the Loon", and "Yellow-Part Short Stuff". 

Back at Ryou's House

Yami: Why?! Why?! Why?! (Starts to cry again.)

***

Owari! So.. what did you think? Please review.. I'll make sure that Harpie Angel gets the message ^_^ (You owe me Yoh!)


End file.
